Eye's open
by Star-crossed92
Summary: Georgina's back and set on revenge. Can Blair and Chuck take her down, while growing closer? or will their feelings for each other get in the way. INCOMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

She opened her eyes quickly. She rolled over in her bed wondering what had woken her at such a time, she felt a chill run through her body as she heard the tapping of feet on the stairs. They were getting closer to the top; she recognized that sound. Those Italian leather shoes, she could almost see the grin on his face. She began to feel a heat creep over, yes it was defiantly him.

Blair sat up in her bed and waited for her door to open.

Her breath hitched in her throat as she heard the handle turn on the door, her heart beat a fraction faster and the butterflies in her stomach began to flutter, but no sign of this appeared on her face. Her mask remained intact.

The door was almost open all the way now and a figurer slid into the shadows, and stopped when his eyes met her scantily clad figure sitting in bed. They stayed staring at each other in the dark, until her voice cut into the silence.

"How did you get in?" she hissed, scared Dorota would hear.

His sly form moved forward, and the light sliding in-between the curtains hit his face. A smirk appearing at her words.

"Everything is a bit lax around here" he eyed her nightwear; she blushed and pulled her sheets up.

"What do you want Bass?" she said obviously flustered.

"Well now that you mention it…" he took several steps forward.

"Stop" she shouted, lowering her voice she continued "not another step"

"Now, you don't mean that Waldorf" with each word he stepped forward towards her bed and he was now hovering over her.

She shivered as his breath tickled her neck as he moved closer still.

"Maybe I have something for you" she didn't miss out on the innuendo in his voice, but choose to ignore it, or so she thought her mind seemed to be working by itself.

"What would that be?" she said her hands reached out almost automatically towards his collar and pulled him closer

His lips met with her neck and started to work on her spot just below the ear. She fell back onto her bed and he followed her still kissing his way down her neck. She breathed in harshly as he hit her collar bone.

He stopped his movements on her neck, before she could open her mouth to protest his mouth connected with hers she let out a low moan and opened her mouth to him. His hands were on her hips and working her hair and hers were pulling at the nape of his neck and sliding up his shirt. He pulled back after awhile. In a moment of affection placed his forehead on her's. After a pause he spoke.

"Georgina's back" he whispered

His eyes were shining black with lust and passion and something else she couldn't quite put her finger on, was it… wait, WHAT?

X-X

"No?" she replied

"I'm afraid so, checked gossip girl lately?" a smirk appeared on his face, his hands were still on her thigh and she was still breathing heavily. She moved her head slightly so it was buried in the base of his neck.

"No, no, no." she whispered. This was not happening. Georgina the spawn of Satan, the devil child, back! She had thought he had come here for her, just for her, and he hadn't, he had let her down again! She let out a puff of air and fell back. He rolled off her but not before whispering in her ear.

"For the record, I would have come eventually; this just gave me an excuse." She almost kissed him again, he had this ability to know what she was thinking, when she was thinking it. He really did know her, more then she knew herself. Not that she would admit it.

She rolled her eyes at him anyway and climbed out of bed towards her phone and checked the gossip girl blast.

_Spotted Georgina Sparks in the Upper East Side watch out B, we hear G is set on revenge._

_Remember, hell has no fury like Chuck bass scorned, we hear C and G had a run in at the Palace not looking so friendly._

_I thought it was quiet, on the UES!_

_Welcome back G!_

_You know you love me_

_Xoxo gossip girl_

"What did you do?" she sighed placing her phone back down and turning to Chuck.

"Why does it have to be me, Waldorf?" he said in a mock hurt tone.

She raised an eyebrow at him and he visibly slumped, god he looked sexy when he lost!

She took a step towards him and crossed her arms, she was going to find out whether he wanted her to or not.

"She appeared, we had words, I left…"

Blair let the silence hang in the air, before dropping her arms moving forward and sitting at the foot of the bed. He was laying on top of her bed covers, sprawled out, his hands came up to rest on his head as he spoke again.

"She said to tell you, that she owes you. Penance was fun, but now she wants to play with the devil"

He sighed opening his eyes, sitting up and looking at her intently. Blair got lost in her thoughts: Georgina's back….

She fell forward stomach pressed into the bed. Hitting her pillows her head buried deep in the softness, a hand found its way on to her bare back and ran its way down, stopping at the small. She sincerely hoped he did not feel the shiver run down her spine at this action. Suddenly she felt hot air on her neck and he whispered in her ear;

"Get some sleep, you'll need it, I'll be back. Oh and relax "he placed a kiss on her shoulder, slow and tender "I told her you were the crazy bitch around here" with that the bed rose and he was gone.

Relax, how could she relax? Maybe if he came back and….wait NO not the point Sparks is your focus now Blair, she though as her mind began strategically work out how to hunt, slaughter and destroy Georgina once and for all.

XXXXX

Hope you all enjoyed that. I'm not really sure if it's any good or anything AND PLEASE forgive any mistake's I havn't got a beta yet, please let me know if you'd be interested.

I'll update as soon as I can if you like it!

If the weather is as dimal as it is here, then I hope this light's up your day ;)

x


	2. Chapter 2

She opened her eyes quickly. She rolled over in her bed wondering what had woken her at such a time, she felt a chill run through her body as she heard the tapping of feet on the stairs. They were getting closer to the top; she recognized that sound. Those Italian leather shoes, she could almost see the grin on his face. She began to feel a heat creep over, yes it was defiantly him.

Blair sat up in her bed and waited for her door to open.

Her breath hitched in her throat as she heard the handle turn on the door, her heart beat a fraction faster and the butterflies in her stomach began to flutter, but no sign of this appeared on her face. Her mask remained intact.

The door was almost open all the way now and a figurer slid into the shadows, and stopped when his eyes met her scantily clad figure sitting in bed. They stayed staring at each other in the dark, until her voice cut into the silence.

"How did you get in?" she hissed, scared Dorota would hear.

His sly form moved forward, and the light sliding in-between the curtains hit his face. A smirk appearing at her words.

"Everything is a bit lax around here" he eyed her nightwear; she blushed and pulled her sheets up.

"What do you want Bass?" she said obviously flustered.

"Well now that you mention it…" he took several steps forward.

"Stop" she shouted, lowering her voice she continued "not another step"

"Now, you don't mean that Waldorf" with each word he stepped forward towards her bed and he was now hovering over her.

She shivered as his breath tickled her neck as he moved closer still.

"Maybe I have something for you" she didn't miss out on the innuendo in his voice, but choose to ignore it, or so she thought her mind seemed to be working by itself.

"What would that be?" she said her hands reached out almost automatically towards his collar and pulled him closer

His lips met with her neck and started to work on her spot just below the ear. She fell back onto her bed and he followed her still kissing his way down her neck. She breathed in harshly as he hit her collar bone.

He stopped his movements on her neck, before she could open her mouth to protest his mouth connected with hers she let out a low moan and opened her mouth to him. His hands were on her hips and working her hair and hers were pulling at the nape of his neck and sliding up his shirt. He pulled back after awhile. In a moment of affection placed his forehead on her's. After a pause he spoke.

"Georgina's back" he whispered

His eyes were shining black with lust and passion and something else she couldn't quite put her finger on, was it… wait, WHAT?

X-X

"No?" she replied

"I'm afraid so, checked gossip girl lately?" a smirk appeared on his face, his hands were still on her thigh and she was still breathing heavily. She moved her head slightly so it was buried in the base of his neck.

"No, no, no." she whispered. This was not happening. Georgina the spawn of Satan, the devil child, back! She had thought he had come here for her, just for her, and he hadn't, he had let her down again! She let out a puff of air and fell back. He rolled off her but not before whispering in her ear.

"For the record, I would have come eventually; this just gave me an excuse." She almost kissed him again, he had this ability to know what she was thinking, when she was thinking it. He really did know her, more then she knew herself. Not that she would admit it.

She rolled her eyes at him anyway and climbed out of bed towards her phone and checked the gossip girl blast.

_Spotted Georgina Sparks in the Upper East Side watch out B, we hear G is set on revenge._

_Remember, hell has no fury like Chuck bass scorned, we hear C and G had a run in at the Palace not looking so friendly._

_I thought it was quiet, on the UES!_

_Welcome back G!_

_You know you love me_

_Xoxo gossip girl_

"What did you do?" she sighed placing her phone back down and turning to Chuck.

"Why does it have to be me, Waldorf?" he said in a mock hurt tone.

She raised an eyebrow at him and he visibly slumped, god he looked sexy when he lost!

She took a step towards him and crossed her arms, she was going to find out whether he wanted her to or not.

"She appeared, we had words, I left…"

Blair let the silence hang in the air, before dropping her arms moving forward and sitting at the foot of the bed. He was laying on top of her bed covers, sprawled out, his hands came up to rest on his head as he spoke again.

"She said to tell you, that she owes you. Penance was fun, but now she wants to play with the devil"

He sighed opening his eyes, sitting up and looking at her intently. Blair got lost in her thoughts: Georgina's back….

She fell forward stomach pressed into the bed. Hitting her pillows her head buried deep in the softness, a hand found its way on to her bare back and ran its way down, stopping at the small. She sincerely hoped he did not feel the shiver run down her spine at this action. Suddenly she felt hot air on her neck and he whispered in her ear;

"Get some sleep, you'll need it, I'll be back. Oh and relax "he placed a kiss on her shoulder, slow and tender "I told her you were the crazy bitch around here" with that the bed rose and he was gone.

Relax, how could she relax? Maybe if he came back and….wait NO not the point Sparks is your focus now Blair, she though as her mind began strategically work out how to hunt, slaughter and destroy Georgina once and for all.

XXXXX

Hope you all enjoyed that. I'm not really sure if it's any good or anything AND PLEASE forgive any mistake's I havn't got a beta yet, please let me know if you'd be interested.

I'll update as soon as I can if you like it!

If the weather is as dimal as it is here, then I hope this light's up your day ;)

x


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Blair's phone rang from the side table, the screen lit up displaying Serena's name. As it vibrated Blair and Chuck gave each other a furtive look. They had been sitting on Blair's bed watching breakfast at tiffany's, much to Chuck's dismay, when her phone started ringing.

"This can't be good" sighed Blair as she leaned across Chuck to answer her phone. As if it was a natural she stayed with her head on his lap as she picked up.

"Hey S what's up?" she said into the phone. Chucks legs were rather relaxing she thought as she rolled over and faced the ceiling. She closed her eyes waiting for Serena's response.

"Oh B, I don't know what to do, my mother, she saw Carter Baizen in the street oh and she" Serena was rambling so fast Blair couldn't understand her.

"S, S slow down say! It again" Blair felt a soft hand move through her hair and moved in to the touch, as Serena talk slowly again.

"B, Cartier Bazien."

"What about him?" Blair replied enjoying the sensation of Chuck's hand in her hair.

"He's here at my mum's tea, what do I do?" Blair sighed

"Is that it S?"

"What do you mean 'is that it'? B! Just can you come please? I need you" Blair couldn't ignore the plea in her voice.

"Ill be there in 30 minutes" she felt Chuck nudge her slightly and opened her eyes, he raised an eyebrow at her and smirked suggestively "make that 20"

"ThankyouThankyouThankyou! See you soon B" with that Serena hung up.

As Blair put her phone back on the nightstand Chuck pulled her up and along so she was straddling him. He let forward and kissed her full on the mouth, Blair moaned into the kiss and moved against his mouth. Chuck's hands moved to her thigh.

"You have to behave" Blair whispered as Chuck attacked her neck.

"Mmm, but where's the fun in that" he responded, the vibrations dove into her neck and she moaned as he hit her weak spot and sucked.

"You'll leave a mark"

"So…"

"We have to go…." She gasped

"You don't seem in a hurry" his mouth worked against hers again, oh god why didn't they do this more often. She pushed him down laying on last kiss on his lips.

"we have to go" she slid of the bed and disappeared into her closet.

X-X

Blair and Chuck arrived at the Van der Woodsen apartment, to find no trace of Serena. The party was quiet and formal, as it should be, Blair found fault with nothing and mentally praised Lilly. She spotted Carter in the corner of the room talking to a group of stuffy looking co op members. He smiled smugly at her and she turned away her chin rising higher. Chuck snaked his hand around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Let's find Serena" he growled, staring at Carter. He started to move forward a hand still around her hips.

"You sound like a jealous boyfriend "she teased, allowing him to pull her towards Serena's bedroom. The looked that flashed across his face was unmistakable.

NO! It couldn't be….but if the look was unmistakable, she couldn't be wrong…

"Yeah right! You wish!" He laughed.

"No. You wish!" She replied a smile creeping across her face; she pushed him against the wall once they were around the corner.

"Please, you forget who you're talking to!" he didn't look her in the eye, she moved in closer and his hands moved to her waist. _How do we always end up in this situation?_

"Blair, Chuck are you there?" Nate called.

_And why do we always get interrupted!_

"so do you…" she whispered on to his mouth, she pulled away and entered Serena's bedroom, Chuck behind her.

Nate was sitting on the bed next to Serena her eyes were slightly red and she was letting out small sniffles every now and again. She'd been crying. Nate looked terrified she might start again and stood up as soon as Blair entered.

"S! What happened! Are you okay?" As soon as she heard Blair's voice Serena jumped up and Blair was surrounded by a mass of golden hair and sobs. Blair was taken aback about how upset Serena was over Carter. What could he have possibly done to make her this upset? She hushed Serena and led her back to the bed. When Serena finally calmed down enough to speak she explained to them all why she was upset.

"and then he gave me a message for you…."

"for me?" Blair questioned

"yeah he ….he said it was ."

Chuck moved forward to stand in front of Nate closer to Blair and interrupted Serena

"let me guess it's from Georgina"

"Yeah…he said, you can wait out the storm, but your kingdom will collapse around you."

The room became silent, even the chatter from outside seemed to die out. She knew. How did she know? How could she know? Blair was in shock, this was her only plan, there was nothing else she could turn to. It was over.

XXXXXXXXXX

So that's chapter 3! Hope you all liked it, you guys seem to have this story, so if none of you detest I'm going to stop publishing! SO REVIEW! Whatever you think!

You never know your act could be rewarded with a amazing season 4 start! Fingers crossed! ;)


	4. Chapter 4

AHHHHH! Sorry I've been M.I.A. been super busy with stuff! So anyone want to talk about the first episode! : ) Welcome back! Can't wait for the next episode!

So this is the next chapter(duh) I really hope you like it, any problems? Anything you love? Please review! Maybe I'll send Chuck to thank you, in the most inappropriate way ;)

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Blair stormed out the room and headed straight to the elevator, she stepped straight in and pressed the button. Tears began to fall down her face, she couldn't fall apart here, she couldn't fall apart here. She needed to go somewhere else, home, the cool porcelain of her toilet seat to relive herself. Before she could even contemplate the thought anymore, Chuck slipped into the elevator with her.

"what do want Bass?" she hissed

"retract the claws, Waldorf" the Elevator went quiet. She thought about the message again _you can wait out the storm, but your kingdom will crumble around you. _The tears pushed over again, one by one they fell. This was not good. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, this needed to stop. She needed to relax.

Chuck's hands came around her waist and he pulled her back into his chest and placed his chin on her head.

"Look, it doesn't matter…"he started

Blair pulled out of his arms and turned.

"yes it does, Chuck, she doesn't care about anything she doesn't care about the rules or social hierarchy. Social destruction doesn't work. She doesn't care that I'm Blair Waldorf! It's over." She fell into his chest. He kissed her temple and rubbed her back soothingly. He had changed, when she needed him he had come through. It had taken awhile but he had finally stopped running. She just needed those three words. Eight letters. And she could cope, whatever he threw at her, whatever anyone threw at her.

She felt him draw back and she looked up. He was smiling gently at her, he moved his hand to her and started out of the elevator, he gently tugged on her hand and she followed.

They were on the street before she realized they were heading to his limo. She stopped there hands still entwined, he turned and looked at her.

"where are we going?" she asked. He moved closer toward her and tucked a lock of auburn hair behind her ear.

"home" he whispered.

X-X

She followed him into the waiting limo and slid on the seats. He kept their hands locked as they set off down the busy New York street.

She didn't know where he meant, and frankly she didn't care. But she knew She was Blair Waldorf and Blair Waldorf didn't give up.

It wasn't until Chuck tugged on Blair's hand that she noticed the limo had pulled up. She moved along the seat towards the door where Chuck's hand was waiting. She moved out and set both feet on the pavement before standing up, stepping forward before looking up, they were at Victrola. A smile slipped on to her lips, this is exactly where she needed to be, somewhere were she could relax, she could put out of her mind that there was a psycho bitch out there. She felt his hand on the small of her back and followed him in. The club was quite but a few patrons sat around the room, drinking and smoking talking in hushed voices. He led her to the bar and she sat on a cushioned school placed strategically along the bar. He ordered a dry martini and the bar tender obeyed at once eager to please his employer.

"nothing for you" she raised an eyebrow at him " I know how you love a drink"

He smiled gently at her and waited for the bartender to set down her drink.

"I had an ulterior motive" he started

"don't you always…"he smirked at her

"Yes, however this is not of the sexual kind" he stroked her cheek "its business, give me 20 minutes" he turned and started to walk away

"Bass" she called "you leave me alone in a bar for 20 minutes, you better make it up to me"

"don't I always"

She smiled as she took a sip of her drink; she whipped out her phone and texted Dorota. Dinner tonight was finally sorted and, thank God, her mother was out of town or she would have never heard the end of her calorie loaded dessert.

She took a taste of her martini. How did chuck remember that as her favorite drink? When she was dating Nate it would take him 5 guess to get her order even remotely right. Only once to get Serena's. They were suited she thought to herself. Two blondes who, as much as she loved them, barley had a brain cell each. Nate had always played the attentive boyfriend, but never filled the role completely. His performance lacked a certain skill, distinction; he had suited Blair well enough for society events and her own fairytale life. Nevertheless, she had realized, life wasn't a fairytale and Nate Archibald didn't belong with her, much less to her.

Chuck was a different matter, society wasn't fond of him, but he suited her. He was a match in passion and wit. Keeping her entertained with both, he looked at her as his equal and his property. Not in a oppressive way, she felt completely safe and utterly free at once with him, but he looked at her so she felt like…Blair Waldorf was speechless. And it was entirely Chuck Bass' fault.

She downed her drink in one.

"easy kitten" he slid up along side of her and she jumped. Her trail of thought had kept her occupied for longer then she thought.

"afraid I can't handle it?" she whispered as they walked past some business men, chuck put his hand around her waist as they eyed Blair from behind.

"not at all…im afraid I can't" Yes it was entirely Chuck Bass' fault.

She beamed to the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, sorry about the long wait! I've been super busy with school and stuff! (focusing on my drama, does anyone care to help me with A Doll's House)

Hope you havn't been missing me to much;)

Well what's your thought's on the new series? I think so far(4x02) it's pretty good! But the number's are still terrible!:(

Anyway! Here's the new chapter hope you enjoy

Reviews are welcome, I might even give you Ice cream for your trouble?

X-X

The limo was silent as they drove through the city, the light had started to fade just past the Hudson the skyline of New York lit from behind.

"Chuck?" she asked before she could bite her tongue.

"mmmm?" he looked at her slowly

She looked at his face, his hair was slightly mussed and his face was relaxed. He looked calm, it had been a while since she had seen this side of him, now was not the time to ask the question she had been wanting to ask all day. What are we?

Instead she asked,

"What time is it?" she smiled gently at him. He stretched out his arm and peered at his watch.

"quarter to six"

"that only gives us an hour" she mumbled to her self, eyes following the driver as he walked to open the door.

She looked at his raised eyebrow and half grin. Then blushed and swatted him then slid out of the limo. He followed her into the building still smiling, she walked into the waiting elevator, Chuck stepped in and stood next to her, the doors shut and they started the ride up to the penthouse.

Blair was still flushed from his comment earlier, and thought about what they could do with the spare hour wasn't making it easy to hide her blush. Unfortunately Chuck noticed.

"we could do a lot in an hour" he breathed in her ear. She leant into him and spoke back

"stamina isn't your forte" He wrapped his arms around her

"I was thinking more about you" she felt a heat pool between her legs, an hour was a long time. You could run a marathon, have a light lunch or even travel across countries. But what Chuck Bass could do in an hour was much more impressive. Blair bit down on her bottom lip

The bell sounded and doors started to open Blair pulled away with a "ew ".

"Miss Blair, everything ready for tonight, you need choose China and flowers"

The maid hurried, in a thick accent when she spotted Chuck she smiled

"Mr. Chuck you stay for dinner?" Dorota had always had a soft spot for Chuck, since the day first brought him home she had fussed over him.

"Of course Dorota, is there anything I can help with?" He charmed, Blair rolled her eyes.

"No, no, no. Everything ready" she smiled widely at him.

"I'm sure it will be perfect, if everything's set I will wait upstairs" as he left he flashed a charming smile at Dorota and brushed his hand across Blair's back.

Blair shivered as she felt his eyes linger on her, she hurried Dorota into the dinning room and picked out a white Gardenia centre piece. Thinking about Chuck waiting in her room made her hurry through her tasks.

As she ascended the stairs she looked at the small carriage clock on the Piano 6. 20, they could still do a lot in 40 minutes.

X-X

Blair composed herself, took a deep breathe then hurried down the stairs, she saw Serena and arrange her features into an apologetic look.

"where's Chuck?"

"were not attached at the hip you know!" Blair snapped, Serena raised an eyebrow at Blair as she reached the bottom of the stairs and went to sit in the lounge area.

Serena joined her sitting in the lounger across.

"what's up B?" Blair rolled her eyes "B" Serena's tone turned strict.

"nothing" Blair expanded "it's just, me and Chuck" Serena squealed

"shut up S" Serena stopped and moved in closer "were, I don't know, were being nice" Blair moved in her face close to Serena's "It's like something's shifted" Not that she expected Serena to understand, she just needed to vent " almost like-"

"don't stop on my account lady's" Chuck smirked making his way down the stairs. Blair shot up as soon as he heard his voice. He raised an eyebrow and moved towards them.

Just then the elevator doors opened and Nate stepped out.

"What's for dinner?" he smiled at the group.

Blair called for Dorota and stalked towards the dinning room, the rest of the NJBC followed in her wake.

The dinner passed without incident, Blair avoided Chuck's eye for the rest of the night.

When Serena and Blair fell asleep on the bed the boys decided to call it a night, Nate, the ever caring, offered to take Serena home.

Blair opened her eyes and moved the hair out the way only to see Chuck heading out the door. Her heart made a funny movement and she felt something plummet in her stomach. Those damn butterflies.

"Chuck" she called out, he stopped in the doorway and turned around.

She sat up slowly never breaking eye contact with him.

"thanks for today" she whispered

He smirked at her and she sucked in a breathe

"Goodnight Blair"


	6. Chapter 6

Ahh! Sorry guys! I've been super busy, some major things have happened in school and I have to be the model student till it's over!

SO anyway…I just got a review asking for more so I thought id update while I got the chance! Hope you enoj this chapter!

Hopefully I'll get more inspiration as GG get's better!

Chapter 6

The next day was relatively uneventful. Blair had woken with a strange feeling, she was alone in her room and she didn't like it. Not that he would ever find out. She needed to stop being a pining puppy, and while she was on the subject so did he. What were they doing? The game had changed and she wasn't sure if she didn't prefer the old rules.

Blair's day was filled with constant thoughts of Chuck, Gossip girl and, of course Sparks.

Over the day her phone received news that G had gone to see Penelope and Is. G was starting from the outside and working her way in. Blair was ready to make a move when she received a text from Chuck.

_Deep breathes and hold fire_

_C._

That night she fell in to a fitful sleep dreaming of butterflies and power-cuts.

X-X

Blair woke the next morning to find her phone buzzing next to her she read the message and then rushed to get ready. Chuck, Serena and Nate were coming to pick her up. The message said dress to blend in, that meant Jeans, she hardly ever wore jeans, they were so….common.

She was ready by the time Chuck came up to the penthouse.

She felt his eyes drift down as she picked up her handbag, she smiled and snapped playfully.

"eyes up here Bass"

"trust me Waldorf, the part im looking at draws all the attention." He drawled as they entered the elevator.

"ew" she laughed

"well it's never on display, so I plan to make the most of it" he reached out and placed on hand on the very bottom of her thigh.

"Chuck" she snapped, but didn't move away, he pulled her into him and whispering to the corner of her ear, as the elevator reached floor 4.

"don't pretend that you don't enjoy it… your body knows better then your brain" the elevator doors rang and she jumped, walking towards the limo not looking back. Her clicking heals were doing nothing to hide the chuckle coming from him.

X-X

Once they pulled up outside Humphrey's loft she was adamant she didn't like the plan. On the limo ride over Chuck had explained the plan to them all. Break Georgina's heart. Simple, effective, one of his best; but would it work?

"No" Blair bit. Chuck eyed her up and down then asked Serena and Nate to wait outside. The two blondes gave each other, what was supposed to be a knowing look. In Blair's opinion it just looked like they had found matching bracelet's in Tiffany's.

Once they had left the limo chuck slammed the door behind them and turned on Blair.

"No, what? Do you have a better idea? Cause if you do I'd love to hear it"

Her mouth hung open for a second before she snapped.

"Don't talk to me like that, I was just saying maybe we shouldn't go up, were not exactly best friends with Brooklyn" she reached passed him to the door handle, before she cold open the door he grabbed her hand. She turned her cold gaze on him then looked at him grip, he immediately loosened it.

" she's getting to me too" he said, she rubbed his knee gently and quoted his words from earlier.

"deep breathes and hold fire" they stepped out the limo, him close on her heals.

They knocked on Humphrey's door and within seconds it opened. Rufas opened in the door looked at the teens and called through the loft for Dan. Serena and Nate smiled gratefully at him as he made his way out the loft. Dan eyed the four warily as he approached; Serena took a step forward and flashed him a smile.

"we need a favor"

X-X

"No, not even if hell freezes over, not in a million years"

"Dan…"

"NO!"

Blair stood up and marched up to Dan, she placed her hands on her hips and spoke sharply to him.

"Look Humphrey the thing is, were not really asking, we all know you'll cave it's just a matter of time. So, sit down on that thing you call a couch and listen." Dan moved quickly towards the couch and sat on it leaning slightly behind Serena.

Blair moved to take her seat and saw Chuck smirk and he placed his hand on her back. Dan coughed and spoke up.

"so you want me to sweep her off her feet, then break her heart. Did you want me to shatter her dreams to?"

Blair turned to glare at him "trust me after this, she'll only have nightmares."

"Blair …." Serena tried to reprimand her friend, but her smile suggested differently.


	7. Chapter 7

**EKKK! I'm sorry! Feel free to hurl abuse at me. Life caught up with me and I had to sew it all back together! Then it was my birthday, then my friend had a quarter(?) life crisis! **

**I'm sorry again! **

**So what do you guys thing of Dair? You ready for it? Or is it taking you time to adjust? **

**Much love and happy (late) new year! **

**Xx**

Chapter 7

Blair collapsed on the bed, they had just come back from stalking Georgina through the city, and did that girl move. She'd been visiting several house's to, no doubt, try to restore her reputation. They had found out that she had plans for a tea tomorrow with a few people from Constance and st Jude's, from one of the football players who was infatuated with Serena. After 10 minutes in Chuck's limo, much to his distaste (it was sacred ground, after all) she had managed to get a tag along invitation for Dan. He would say they were heading to a game after, and Dan would end up staying with Georgina and "violating his innocence" as Chuck put it.

Blair headed down to dinner with her mother and Cyrus, tomorrow looming, but a smirk on her face.

X-X

The next morning all four were sitting in a coffee shop across from the lunch rooms waiting for Dan. They had witnessed most of the other people invited leaving about 10 minutes ago, the plan was Dan would suggest a walk around central park, it would be romantic, they would get to know each other and the plan could be put into action. Two Bone dry latte's appeared for Blair and Serena, Chuck and Nate both had black coffee's placed in front of them rather heavily. Blair speared the waiter a glance of distance before directing her gaze back to the restaurant entrance across the street.

A few minutes later Dan walked out hand in hand with Georgina, Blair's mouth turned up as she realized the plan was in motion. Serena looked slightly deflated, but Nate looked oblivious to anything that was happening and concentrated on stirring his coffee in neat circles.

For an hour the NJBC, waited for Dan's text, when nothing arrived they began to worry.

"Look, I'm sure they just, got talking or something" Serena said

"uhuh, well whatever, I'm going, my mother went to France, so now this fashion dinner is my problem" Blair said checking her phone an annoyed hint to her voice.

"B, me and Chuck will help..." Serena started, Chuck cut in

"Will we now…I don't recall signing up for this" He placed a light hand on Blair's knee under the table.

"great so I'll be alone" wined Nate, he used his puppy dog eye's that no female could ignore.

"Nate how about you walk me home, then to B's and we can all go this evening?" Serena caved to Nate's tone, and a small smile appeared on her face.

"Sound's good" Blair called "come on Chuck, we'll have Dorota fetch your suit." Blair smiled and waved.

X-X

Blair and Chuck slid into a taxi, Chuck gave the driver Blair's address as she continued to tap away on her on phone. She peered at Chuck, he was sitting with his hand clenched in his lap, he was thinking.

She placed her hand on his thigh and rubbed her thumb up and down, he turned his head and raised it slightly towards her.

She raised an eyebrow in question, looking him in the eye. He responded by shaking his head mumbling "later".

When he said this, Blair paused a second then placed her hand over his. They said nothing the rest of the way, but the constant contact between the two of them, was enough. Blair thought this was new to them, they had never held hand's like this, the desire to comfort being the only purpose. She was damn sure, he had changed and she thanked God she had motivated that or at least she hoped she had.

When at last they arrived at her penthouse Blair sent Chuck up to her room to get ready while his suit was being fetch and she bossed round the staff for tonight. He heard her talking to Dorota as he went up the stairs.

"No Dorota, mother wanted the blue, we'd better not change it." Dorota nodded and the said.

"miss Blair, Is Mr Chuck new Mr Nate?" The maid stepped back at the look Blair gave her.

Half an hour later Chuck was sitting on the edge of Blair's bed while she was in the bathroom getting ready.

He heard Serena's laugh before she saw the golden pair come around the corner, the golden pair stepped in the room with a slight spring in both their steps.

"Where's Blair? Serena's voice was annoyingly chirpy.

"I'm in here S, I'll be out in a minute, what is it?" Blair's voice rang from the bathroom.

"Dan rang, he said everything thing is going well, he say's that Georgina is actually quite nice" Serena's smile lessened at this point.

"that show's his true intellect" Chuck drawled.

Blair stepped out of the bathroom, she was wearing a long, light blue dress that reached the floor. It was decorated with rose, whit and tan flowers. It matched Chuck's light bow tie perfectly.

"Probably the same level as Nate's" she said brushing invisible lint off her dress. Nate looked up from examining the carpet, and smiled gently at the mention of his name. Chuck stood up and slapped his back gently

"shall we" gesturing his head to the door. He moved forward and kissed the side of Blair's jaw line.

"you look ravishing" he whispered and then left. Blair grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. She gently pecked his lips

"not to bad yourself" she called as she left the room.


End file.
